


Paratiempo

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, intentos de robo frustrados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: Tokisada siempre había obedecido sin cuestionar, pero nadie le había ordenado matar a ese rebelde. Lo hacía porque era lo que debía hacer, porque no podían permitirse traidores ni desleales, porque quería.





	Paratiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el ficker day de 2017 en saintseiyayaoi.net. ¿Álguien se acuerda de Saint Seiya Omega?

El hombre no era nadie.

O al menos, Tokisada pensaba que no debería ser nadie, aunque los hechos le demostraran lo contrario. Se sentía irritado, traicionado por unas circunstancias que había tenido perfectamente calculadas, como si hubiese recibido la puñalada de un amigo.

“Ah, ¿pero no eres tú el amigo traidor?”, dijo una vocecita en su mente. Una que cada vez era más frecuente.

Tokisada se la sacudió de encima con un movimiento de la cabeza. Oculto entre la vegetación, observaba al hombre que había conseguido robar la Armadura de Libra. El joven había estado durmiendo en su improvisado campamento hasta que Tokisada había congelado el tiempo a su alrededor, iluminado por un fuego medio extinguido. Piel morena y pelo claro, todo brillando en oro y bronce.

El Caballero de Plata no era amante de las incertezas. El ladrón no parecía estar de parte de los servidores de Athena viendo como les había robado la Cloth delante de sus narices, pero eso tampoco le aseguraba nada. No la había recibido de Mars; nada podía probar su lealtad.

Tokisada se acercó a él sigilosamente, aunque el otro no podía oírle de todas formas. Vestía con la Armadura de Horologium, más familiar que aquella otra que le habían prometido. Más silenciosa. 

El pecho del joven no se movía, dando la falsa apariencia de que estaba muerto en vez de detenido en un instante alargado a la voluntad del Caballero de Plata. “No, Caballero de Plata, no”, se rectificó. Ya no.

Casi con delicadeza, se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el cuello con las puntas de los dedos. Indefenso como estaba, sería muy fácil acabar con su vida. Podía estrangularle, apuñalarle, usar su cosmos incluso si quería. “Sí, mátale”, le decía la vocecita. “Mátale y acaba con su farsa, evita la traición antes de que empiece”.

El pensamiento era tentador, no podía negarlo. “No, aún no”, se dijo. Debería tener el derecho a pronunciarse, pensó. ¿Pero por qué debería tener un desconocido el privilegio que no le concedió a Yoshitomi? 

Tokisada siempre había obedecido sin cuestionar, pero nadie le había ordenado matar a ese rebelde. Lo hacía porque era lo que debía hacer, porque no podían permitirse traidores ni desleales, porque quería.

“Mátale”, susurró de nuevo la voz en su cabeza, y esta vez Tokisada sonrió detrás de la máscara, reconfortado por una decisión que realmente no era suya. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del otro joven con una delicadeza que contrastaba con su letalidad.

Eran las dos y media de la noche. Hora de morir.

Entonces, el falso Caballero abrió los ojos. Tokisada quedó congelado en medio de sus acciones, y sus dedos se crisparon sobre la piel ajena. Los ojos verdes del otro relucían con desafío incluso en la oscuridad de la noche; no parecía ni sorprendido ni preocupado por la mano que trataba de estrangularle.

En su mirada brillaba la certeza. Había sabido que eso iba a ocurrir.

Tokisada sintió como algo se quebraba, en su mente y a su alrededor. El tiempo forcejaba por recuperar la movilidad que le había sido arrebatada, presionando los sentidos del Caballero de Horologium con una fuerza súbita.

Fue el momento que su enemigo aprovechó para apartarle la mano y darle un puñetazo, haciendo que el protector en su rostro se soltara y cayera al suelo con un tañido metálico. El tiempo encerrado se liberó y los segundos volvieron a correr de una forma que a Tokisada se le hizo tan dolorosa como el golpe que acababa de recibir.

Retrocedió, interponiendo distancia entre él y el otro, que se había puesto en pie rápidamente. 

—Maldito... —murmuró el Caballero de Plata, frotándose la mejilla mientras notaba el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

El otro le devolvió una tenue sonrisa que arrancó una chispa en sus ojos verdes.

—Sabía que Mars iba a intentar algo. Era lógico que enviasen un asesino a recuperar la Cloth de Libra.

Tokisada endureció sus facciones con una máscara de frialdad mientras consideraba sus opciones. Ahora que había sido descubierto no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse al rebelde de forma directa. En circunstancias normales eso no sería una dificultad, pues él era más poderoso que un Caballero medio. 

Sin embargo, si su enemigo decidía vestirse con la armadura dorada, iba a tener problemas. De pronto, no haber llevado la Cloth de Acuario, sacrificando poder por familiaridad, no parecía haber sido tan buena idea.

—¿Cómo has conseguido escapar de la técnica? —preguntó, más que nada como una forma de ganar tiempo que por verdadero interés.

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el otro, aunque de vez en cuando se iban hacia los alrededores, escudriñando las sombras con la esperanza de encontrar algún elemento que le pudiera ser útil. El falso Caballero seguía sonriendo, aunque cuanto más pasaban los segundos menos arrogancia parecía haber en el gesto.

Su figura parecía ir envolviéndose de una solemnidad inusitada, alimentada por la luz inquieta de las llamas moribundas.

—No soy un guerrero tan mediocre como pareces creer —fue lo que dijo simplemente. Alzó una mano, cambiando su postura con una lentitud calculada, preparándose para luchar. —Ven, trata de cumplir tus órdenes.

El desafío era evidente, pero Tokisada no dio ninguna muestra de querer responder a él. Miró la mano alzada del otro y luego a su rostro. Sus ojos violetas estaban extrañamente opacos.

—No.

El desconcierto brilló por unos momentos en el rostro de su contrincante antes de que volviera a cubrirlo con una máscara de dignidad. No cambió su postura cuando Tokisada empezó a acercarse lentamente, con los pasos de un felino, pero sus hombros se tensaron casi de forma imperceptible.

—Con la Armadura de Oro en tus manos es improbable que consiga vencerte; no soy tan estúpido. 

No era estúpido, pero a pesar de eso se acercó a una distancia poco prudente. El joven había bajado el brazo, aunque su postura seguía firme, preparada para responder a cualquier posible ataque a traición. Con la barbilla levantada, le miraba con la desconfianza pintada en sus ojos verdes.

Tokisada hizo lo que pudo para aparentar el mínimo de amenaza posible. Su rostro era frío e inexpresivo, pero notaba el latido del corazón en los oídos, pulsándole. “Mátale”, seguía insistiendo la voz en su cabeza, haciendo que pensar se volviera más difícil, sin dejarle encontrar otra opción que no fuera rebanarle la garganta.

—¿Qué pretendes entonces? —dijo el otro, y en sus ojos entrecerrados hubo un brillo de curiosidad. De diversión incluso. El Caballero de Horologium lo sintió como una ofensa, pero se esforzó en tragarse la humillación.

No respondió a la pregunta, manteniendo los labios apretados en una linea fina. Se había acercado tanto que sólo les separaban varios centímetros, sosteniéndose la mirada mutuamente, con desafío uno e indiferencia el otro.

Levantó una mano y con suma lentitud atrapó uno de los mechones pelirrojos. Por un instante el otro hizo ademán de retirarse del contacto pero se detuvo en el último momento, frunciendo el ceño en contrariedad.

Se dejó hacer con la testarudez de aquel que no quería echarse atrás. Como si pretendiera ponerle más a prueba, los dedos de Tokisada se deslizaron, rozando su cuello ligeramente y acunando luego su mejilla.

Esta vez, el joven ladrón no pudo esconder la confusión que le torció las facciones y el Caballero de Plata sonrió, saboreando el triunfo por dentro. 

Debería darle las gracias a Yoshitomi por enseñarle aquel método de distracción.

Como un rayo, extinguió la distancia que los separaba y le besó con tanto ímpetu que el otro tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos. Gimió de sorpresa contra la boca de Tokisada y se sintió como una pequeña victoria, aunque no la importante.

Se aseguró de sujetarle del cuello mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba por su cintura en una caricia en apariencia sugerente pero que se movía con segundas intenciones. Los dedos del otro se crisparon en el aire sin un objetivo claro, dudando en si empujarle lejos o más cerca.

Estuvieron así durante un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos, y justo cuando el otro joven parecía estar a punto de sujetarle por la cintura, se dio cuenta de los verdaderos motivos de Tokisada.

Con un gruñido de rabia se separó de él y volvió a golpearle en la mejilla, tan fuerte esta vez que el Caballero de Horologium de poco cae, obligándole a retroceder. Se llevó una mano a la espalda, comprobando que la Cloth de Libra seguía segura en su bolsillo.

—Desgraciado... —murmuró, con odio por primera vez en sus facciones ruborizadas, hinchando y deshinchando el pecho rápidamente.

Tokisada estaba inclinado hacia adelante, frotándose la nariz sangrante con el dorso de la mano. Miraba al otro con la misma rabia, frustrado al ver sus planes de nuevo desbaratados. 

El ladrón retrocedió de nuevo, intentando recuperar la dignidad perdida pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Pareció darse cuenta porque chistó y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndole luego una mirada furibunda. Se irguió y señaló a Tokisada de forma acusatoria.

—Eres un sucio rastrero.

El Caballero de Plata bufó, incorporándose y escupiendo la sangre que se le metía por la garganta.

—¿Qué esperabas, un gesto de paz y un beso de buenas noches? —se mofó, amargo y venenoso con una sonrisa torcida.

El otro serró los dientes y bajó el dedo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Ríete ahora si quieres. Vete antes de que decida acabar contigo. La próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti.

Y dicho eso hizo un salto y se escondió entre las sombras. Su cosmos se disolvió rápidamente en la oscuridad, como sal a la mar. La sonrisa de Tokisada desapareció de su rostro en el mismo instante en el que dejó de verle. Sorbió y escupió sangre de nuevo.

—Tú eres el que no encontrará piedad alguna —murmuró para nadie más que sí mismo, aunque la oscuridad en su mente respondió con la letanía de muerte que había estado cantando desde hacía rato —. Morirás.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y alzó su cosmos, envolviéndose en una corriente para irse de ese lugar que ya no tenía ningún interés.

La próxima vez no iba a cometer los mismos errores. Ya se vería cuan valiente sería ese ladrón cuando se enfrentase de nuevo a Tokisada de Acuario.


End file.
